


La culpa es de Papá Noel

by Mist221b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Casa de Papa Noel, Finlandia, M/M, Navidad, Papa Noel hace de casamentero, Romance, Sherlock se sienta en sus rodillas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mist221b/pseuds/Mist221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock y John viajan a Finlandia por un caso, lo resuelven en seguida por lo que aprovechan el tiempo que les queda para visitar el pueblo de Papá Noel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La culpa es de Papá Noel

El cómo habían acabado en Finlandia por un caso tan tonto como ese había sido todo un misterio, John no se quejo, al contrario, disfruto del viaje e ignoro las quejas de Sherlock con cierta diversión.

Bueno, la verdad era que Mycroft había influido mucho en la decisión de llevar aquel absurdo caso en el que el asesino había resultado ser la asistenta que a su vez era la amante de la hija; fácil y absurdo, había concluido Sherlock con fastidio no más de dos horas después de pisar tierra.

Y ahora tenían un día entero para ellos en Finlandia pues el próximo vuelo disponible no salía hasta mañana.

―Algún día voy a matar a Mycroft ―gruño Sherlock dejándose caer en su cama del hotel en el que estaban.

―Te contratarían para encontrar al culpable ―le contesto John sin apartar la vista de su portátil, estaba buscando sitios para alquilar coches y visitar los alrededores de la ciudad― Y se extrañarían mucho de que no encontraras al responsable en cuestión de segundo ―continuo con malicia ― eso si Lestrade no te tiene ya de principal sospechoso.

Sherlock gruño de nuevo bajo sus manos.

―Haría que pareciese un accidente ―dijo sin apartar sus manos ― quizás un tonto resbalón en la ducha o atragantado en su propio postre, lo cual sería muy irónico.

John se echo a reír del entusiasmo con el que Sherlock había pronunciado las últimas palabras, parecía un niño planeando su mañana de Navidad.

― ¿Qué haces? ―le pregunto Sherlock al oído sobresaltando al pobre John.

―Jesús, Sherlock, ―murmuro John molesto― no me des estos sustos.

Sherlock le ignoro sin apartarse de su hombro mientras leía lo que John estaba buscando en el portátil, John suspiro con molestia sintiéndose incomodo por la caliente cercanía de Sherlock, de la cual ya debería estar acostumbrado por la manía de Sherlock de no respetar el espacio personal.

―Busco un lugar donde alquilar un coche, había pensado en que podríamos dar una vuelta por los alrededores ―contesto John omitiendo el claro destino al que quería ir.

Sherlock en su espalda frunció el ceño pensativo, John se dio la vuelta esperando una respuesta, ya fuera positiva o negativa, sobre su idea. Finalmente Sherlock asintió declarando que definitivamente no se iba a quedar veinticuatro horas en una habitación de hotel.

John sonrió con diversión, seguramente Sherlock lo mataría nada más saber a dónde se dirigían, lo cual solo conseguía divertirlo más.

 

* * *

 

―John…―murmuro Sherlock mirando tras la ventanilla del coche ― ¿A dónde me llegas? ―pregunto intentando no sonar inquieto.

La sonrisa avergonzada de John, llena de diversión, le hizo entender que no lo había conseguido, y que su destino era algo que definitivamente iba a considerar odioso.

―John ―exclamo con advertencia.

A medida que el coche avanzaba tras la nieve, los muñecos de nieve y las decoraciones navideñas aumentaban, los demás coches también lo hacían, y lo peor de todo es que en cada uno de ellos había un niño dentro.

John seguía conduciendo cada vez más rojo de vergüenza y de diversión, Sherlock le miraba directamente clavando su fría mirada en el cogote de su amigo.

―Quieres hacer el favor de dejar de mirarme ―exclamo John aun pendiente de por dónde iba ― me estas desconcertando.

Sherlock resoplo con sarcasmo, pero no dejo de mirarle.

―Solo será un momento ―le aseguro John ― lo que nos cueste entrar y salir ―mustio no muy convencido.

―Tienes casi cuarenta años ―gruño Sherlock cruzándose de brazos.

―Tú también ―contradijo John con una sonrisa ― y ahora mismo parece que tienes cinco años Sherlock, como la mayoría de las veces.

Sherlock frunció el ceño claramente ofendido pero se enderezo en su asiento y dejo de mirar a John.

―Lo siento ―dijo tras el silencio de Sherlock ― No sabía que conocieras a Papa Noel ―comento cambiando de tema.

―Trate de borrarlo, y lo conseguí ―gruño Sherlock sin moverse― pero cada año tienen la molestia de volver a recordármelo, además de que se leer, el pueblo está lleno de publicidad sobre el pueblo de Papa Noel.

Definitivamente ese día iba a cometer un asesinato, y no era muy difícil saber quién iba a ser su principal objetivo, al fin y al cabo a John no podía matarlo, era demasiado valioso.

―Cuando era niño mi padre nos prometió a Harry y a mí que visitaríamos el pueblo de Papa Noel ―empezó John captando la atención de Sherlock ― nos encantaba Papa Noel, un hombre que repartía regalos sin esperar nada a cambio, era una especie de héroe para mí.

Sherlock evito un sonrisa, John, su John siempre había sido igual de bueno, tan diferente a él que casi dolía. Sherlock no tuvo que pensar mucho para saber que esa promesa no se había cumplido, y pudo parar a John en su historia, pero le resultaba fascinante que John le contara cosas de su pasado, y aunque John pensara que él lo olvidaba, que lo borraba, en su palacio mental había una habitación dedicada especialmente a él, que cada día, con cada nueva historia, se iba haciendo más y más grande. Por eso Sherlock se olvido de su pequeño enfado y atendió a cada palabra que John decía.

―Pero mi madre enfermo ―continúo con una mueca ― estuvo unos años fastidiada sin poder apenas salir de casa, y mi padre tuvo que trabajar más para llevar dinero a casa.

―Y creciste ―concluyo Sherlock.

―Sí, deje de creer ―le confirmo― Para cuando teníamos dinero y mi madre estaba recuperada, Harry y yo ya éramos demasiado mayores.

―Eso no te impide estar aquí hoy ―murmuro Sherlock volviendo a su estado gruñón.

―En ese entonces no había madurado ―dijo John más animado ― Madurar es hacer lo que te gusta sin importar lo que te digan los demás. Y estamos en Finlandia, no voy a desaprovechar esta oportunidad.

Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco y se encogió más en su asiento, estuvieron todo el camino en silencio. Más pronto que tarde, para consternación de Sherlock, llegaron a lo que era el pueblo de Papa Noel, John bajo del coche con una sonrisa estúpida y un entusiasmo ridículo.

―Vamos Sherlock ―exclamo alejándose del coche.

Sherlock respiro profundamente antes de seguir a su amigo.

Faltaba un mes para Navidad, pero ya había demasiadas familias para el gusto de Sherlock, todas traían un par de niños, todos extrañamente callados y nerviosos. Los padres reían encantados por la vergüenza de los niños y John los miraba con nostalgia con una pequeña sonrisa.

―Cuando tenga hijos, los traeré aquí ―dijo John con una sonrisa.

Sherlock trago saliva notando una extraña punzada en el corazón, ese comentario le había puesto los pelos de punta y dejado un malestar muy molesto en todo el cuerpo.

John no dijo nada más, se dio la vuelta y con su absurda sonrisa entro en la casa que tenía enfrente, Sherlock le siguió evitando mirar a los niños para no imaginarse a John de más mayor rodeado de niños. ¿Dónde estaría él? Seguramente en Londres, solo, resolviendo casos como antes había hecho.

Estuvieron una media hora recorriendo aquella casa con cosas ridículas, con John comportándose como un niño, emocionándose con cada cosa que la ayudanta de Papa Noel le enseñaba, Sherlock mantuvo su ceño fruncido dejando claro que él no quería estar allí.

―Y en esta habitación se encuentra Papa Noel, quien estará encantado de veros ―comento la ‘’duende” quien obviamente había intentado coquetear con John en incontables momentos.

Sherlock volvió a resoplar con fastidio.

― ¿Los adultos también pueden? ―pregunto John con sorpresa, la mujer le asintió con una sonrisa ― ¿Sentarse en sus rodillas?

―Todos tienen derecho a pedir lo que quieren ―le confirmo con una sonrisa.

John le devolvió la sonrisa a la mujer antes de girarse hacia él, Sherlock trago saliva sabiendo lo que estaba pasando por la mente de su amigo.

―No, definitivamente no ―se negó con incredibilidad.

Eso ya era demasiado, ¿sentarse él en las rodillas de Papa Noel? ¡Ni soñarlo! No lo había hecho de niño y menos lo haría ahora. Estuvo a punto de irse por donde habían venido y esperar a John en el coche como debería haber hecho desde hace algún tiempo cuando John le miro con esa cara. Oh cuanto odiaba esa cara, ni el más adorable perro del mundo podía competir con esa cara de cordero degollado que John utilizaba en su contra.

―No te atrevas a poner esa cara ―le advirtió dando un paso atrás.

John lejos de hacerle caso acentuó más su mirada y saco más sus labios dando un aspecto más ridículo que adorable.

―Solo será un momento ―le aseguro hablándole suavemente ― puedes ir tu primero y pedirle lo que quieras, yo iré detrás y con suerte Papa Noel me contara lo que le has pedido.

―¿Eso no sería secreto de profesión?―le pregunto antes de darse cuenta de que John le estaba distrayendo ― No, John, no pienso sentarme en las rodillas de un hombre vestido de rojo, con una sospechosa barba blanca que quiere entrar por nuestra chimenea de noche, ¿no crees que muy sospechoso?

―Estas siendo ridículo ―exclamo John con diversión.

Sherlock puso los ojos.

―Tú estás siendo ridículo al pensar que voy a aguantar eso ―gruño señalando a la habitación de al lado.

La gente que pasaba les miraba con diversión y extrañeza, la mujer duende, para alivio de Sherlock, se había dirigido a otra familia dejándolos solos. Sherlock suspiro y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse de una vez por todas.

La mano de John alrededor de su muñeca le freno en seco.

―Hazlo por mí.

―Estás jugando sucio ―le murmuro Sherlock tras un silencio.

Sintió a John sonreír detrás de él antes de que ese tirara de él para colocarlo a su lado, Sherlock se trago todas las palabras e insultos que hubieran ido dirigidos a John si no fuera John. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer esto?

―Cuando antes vallamos antes nos iremos ―exclamo John agarrándole del brazo ― Y prometo no decirle nada a tu hermano.

Sherlock gruño en respuesta pero se dejo arrastrar del brazo hasta la habitación donde estaba Papa Noel.

La habitación era espaciosa e igualmente decorada que el resto de la casa, había pocas familias, todas ellas esperando su turno para subirse en la rodilla del hombre gordo.

John le condujo hasta la fila donde esperaron su turno, John no le soltó del brazo, quizás temiendo que Sherlock saliera corriendo o quizás estuviera tan a gusto como Sherlock como para querer soltarle.  Habían compartido apretones de manos, incluso habían corrido de la mano, también un par de abrazos cuando creyeron haberse perdido, pero nunca él contacto duro tanto tiempo como aquel, y menos fue en público.

El último niño delante de ellos salió de las rodillas de Papa Noel para correr hacia su madre. Sherlock gruño sabiendo que era su turno.

― ¿Por qué me torturas de esta manera John? ―pregunto con dramatismo.

―Tetera, jueves por la noche ―le respondió John con una sonrisa dándole un pequeño empujón hacia delante.

Sherlock volvió a gruñir recordando esa noche, y estuvo a punto de implorar clemencia y prometer que nunca volvería a explotar una tetera cuando una nueva mujer, al parecer también duende, le tomo del brazo dirigiéndole a Papa Noel.

― ¡Ho, Ho, Ho! ―exclamo el hombre regalándole una sonrisa.

Sherlock evito una mueca cuando finalmente se sentó en las rodillas de ese hombre, John se las iba a pagar.

―Hola ―murmuro con molestia.

Papa Noel ignoro su tono regalándole otra sonrisa antes de deslizar su brazo a la cadera de Sherlock para agarrarlo mejor. Sherlock se sobresalto del toque.

―No me toques ―le advirtió con enfado ―no me gusta que me toquen.

El hombre bajo la mano dándole un asentimiento con la cabeza pero su sonrisa no desapareció.

―Al parecer no tenía ninguna molestia en que ese hombre de allí le tocase ―le comento con una voz dulce.

―John es mi amigo ―refuto Sherlock claramente incomodo.

― ¿Amigo? ―Repitió con una sonrisa ― oh ya veo ―murmuro para sí ― ¿Y cuál es tú nombre?

―Sherlock ―le respondió secamente ― ¿Es ahora cuando me pregunta si he sido un niño malo? ―le pregunto con sarcasmo cruzándose de brazos.

―No necesito preguntarlo ―le respondió mirándole bajo sus pequeñas gafas.

Sherlock resoplo con sarcasmo.

―Esta es tu primera vez, ¿cierto?

Sherlock le miro con extrañeza antes de asentir con la cabeza.

―Me hubiera gustado conocerte de pequeño Sherlock, quizás hubiera podido evitar tu claro disgusto hacia mi persona ―le dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

―Te envié una carta una vez ―dijo con aburrimiento ― claramente no tuve lo que quise.

Papa Noel le miro con entendimiento antes de asentir con la cabeza, Sherlock le miro viendo como ese hombre de barba blanca y gafas de media luna buscaba en sus recuerdos. Era ridículo.

―Siento no haber hecho realidad tu sueño Sherlock ―le dijo con culpabilidad.

Sherlock le miro como si se hubiera vuelto loco, ¿tenía que seguirle la corriente? Fingir que de verdad este hombre recordaba una carta de hace más de veinte años o que incluso la había leído. O lo peor de todo, que hubiera podido darle lo que deseaba.

―Pero entonces era demasiado pronto ―continuo para consternación de Sherlock ― espero que me perdones ― dijo con sinceridad ― ¿Pero acaso la espera no valió la pena? ―le pregunto con una sonrisa antes de mirar hacia John, Sherlock siguió su mirada con sorpresa.

― ¿Cómo…? ―murmuro.

Papa Noel rio encantado. Sherlock estaba sorprendido, cosa que nunca admitiría, la única solución posible es que el hombre fuera tan inteligente como él como para saber que su deseo a tan corta edad había sido nada más que un amigo.

―Bueno, bueno, dejémonos de cháchara, los demás esperan ― exclamo con entusiasmo ― Dime que deseas esta vez, prometo no tardar tanto ―le aseguro con una sonrisa.

―No quiero nada ―gruño.

― ¿Estás seguro? ―le pregunto con un guiño ― quizás quieras hijos como tu amigo quiere ―dijo volviendo a sorprender a Sherlock ― o quizás sea algo completamente distinto.

―Lo que quiero destruiría su deseo ―dijo refiriéndose a John tras un silencio.

―Y tú no quieres eso ―Sherlock negó con la cabeza sin saber porque le estaba contando esto a este hombre ― quizás haya una manera ―comento llamando la atención de Sherlock ― una manera de que ambos tengan lo que quieren.

―Eso sería una locura ―exclamo Sherlock, ni él quería niños ni John le quería a él.

―Yo no estaría tan seguro ―exclamo con voz cantarina.

Sherlock le miro como si claramente ese hombre estuviera loco, muy loco en realidad.

― ¿Has visto como te mira? ―le pregunto con suavidad ― hay una diferencia enorme a como me mira a mí.

―Soy su amigo.

― ¡Ho, Ho, Ho! ―Río ― un amigo no mira así, créeme, tengo muchos amigos y ninguno me mira como si fuese su única cosa en el universo.

―Ridículo ―murmuro antes de levantarse.

El hombre volvió a reír con su ridículo “Ho, Ho” pero esta vez Sherlock le ignoro. Cuando llego hasta donde estaba John solo tuvo un momento antes de que este fuera hacia Papa Noel para mirarle a la cara. Estaba tan divertido y tan feliz que a Sherlock no le costó mucho imaginárselo con una mujer aburrida del brazo, como ellos habían estado hace nada, y unos mocosos calcados a John revoloteando alrededor suyo. ¿De verdad podría soportar aquello?

Sabía lo que sentía por John, casi desde el primer momento, no por nada era más inteligente que cualquiera, pero todo hasta ese momento había sido fácil, la amenaza de que John le abandonara iba menguando con cada novia que le dejaba, pero ahora sabia que John lo deseaba, deseaba una familia, y tonto de él le dejaría cumplirlo.

Sherlock se retiro en una esquina con los brazos cruzados, desde ese lugar podía ver perfectamente a John en las rodillas de Papa Noel, seguía sonriente y entusiasmado. Sherlock suspiro con cansancio.

Pero de repente la sonrisa de John cayó, se fue dejando una expresión de sorpresa y confusión. Sherlock se inquieto, aunque seguramente le estaría sorprendiendo como a él. No había porque temer.

Y cuando Sherlock se relajo la mirada de John volvió a cambiar, y esta vez hasta de dirección. Los dos hombres le estaban mirando, John con sorpresa y revelación y Papa Noel con esa estúpida sonrisa que había llegado a odiar.

_Puedes ir tu primero y pedirle lo que quieras, yo iré detrás y con suerte Papa Noel me contara lo que le has pedido_

Oh mierda, iba a matar a Papa Noel.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces Sherlock se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo de la habitación.

 

* * *

 

Las palabras, las miradas, las sonrisas aparecieron en su mente con claridad en el momento en el que Papa Noel había pronunciado.

_Te quiere a ti_

Podría haber significado mil cosas, como que Sherlock quisiera seguir su amistad con él, o que lo quisiera para algún experimento, pero el tono del hombre y la expresión de Sherlock cuando él le miro no dejaron lugar a dudas.

Y después Sherlock le había mirado con horror, y había salido corriendo.

Un segundo, tan solo un segundo en el que John tardo en reaccionar y seguirlo corriendo. Aparto a la gente con prisa, sin miramiento sin dejar de pensar en la irada de horror de Sherlock.

Ese maldito idiota.

Al salir al exterior, el frio de la nieve le impacto en la cara y en el cuerpo pero ni si quiera pensó en abrocharse el abrigo cuando vio que Sherlock tan solo estaba a unos metros de él y andando con prisa. John aumento su paso y le agarro de la muñeca como antes había echo impidiéndole que diera un paso más.

―Sherlock ―exclamo sin aliento.

Sherlock se quedo quieto y no aparto la muñeca pero tampoco se dio la vuelta.

―Tú, pedazo de idiota mírame ―le pidió más como una orden.

John le tiro del brazo para darle la vuelta, Sherlock le miro fríamente. John  suspiro conociendo perfectamente esa mirada, la mirada de “soy frio no me puedes hacer daño” de la cual debajo de ella estaba otra que John podía ver perfectamente.

―Sherlock, yo… ―empezó sin saber cómo ordenar sus pensamientos, Sherlock le miraba con frialdad pero sin soltarle ― mira, esto no es fácil para mí ni para ti, pero… bueno, ¡eres un maldito idiota! ―Exclamo John exasperado ― los dos lo somos.

Sherlock resoplo con sarcasmo, pero su mirada se suavizo.

―No puedes renunciar a tu sueño para que yo consiga lo que tú crees que quiero ―le dijo John con suavidad.

― ¿Lo que yo creo? ―le pregunto Sherlock retirando su mano y cruzándose de brazos ― Es bastante obvio lo que quieres John, quieres una mujer aburrida con unos hijos aburridos. Y es casi demasiado evidente que yo no entro en esa vida aburrida John.

John negó con la cabeza.

―Sigues siendo un idiota ―murmuro lamiéndose los labios ― y un estúpido si sigues pensando que después de ti quiero esa vida.

― ¿Y tú comentario al entrar?―le pregunto Sherlock frunciendo el ceño.

―Lo dije sin pensar ―murmuro John bajando más la mirada ― hubo un tiempo en el que quería esa vida aburrida como tú dices, con la mujer y los niños. Pero las cosas han cambiado.

― ¿Y qué ha cambiado?

John rio con ironía.

― ¿Y tú me lo preguntas? ―le pregunto John mirándole a los ojos.

Sherlock le aguanto la mirada sin pestañear. El hielo de sus ojos se había derretido por completo, ya no fingía ser frio, pero su mirada estaba turbia y con algo de temor.

John le sonrió con cariño, cuánto tiempo se podían  ahorrado si hubieran sabido de sus sentimientos antes. Sin Sherlock pensando que él era heterosexual y que por ello no podría amar a un hombre y sin que él pensara que Sherlock era asexual incapaz de amarle por ello.

Oh, que tontos habían sido.

―Te amo ―le dijo John con seguridad y sin apartar la mirada.

Los ojos de Sherlock se agrandaron por la sorpresa, su boca se abrió ligeramente atrayendo la mirada de John. Y sin pensarlo John corto esa ridícula distancia de los labios de su amigo.

Los labios de Sherlock se quedaron quietos debajo de los suyos pero a John eso no le importo y con suavidad coloco una de sus manos en la nuca de Sherlock, acariciando a su paso los rizos negros, para atraerlo más hacia él.

Sherlock reacciono con un jadeo de sorpresa cuando John comenzó a succionarle el labio inferior, pero lejos de apartarse cerró los ojos que había mantenido abiertos de sorpresa y rodeando a John con sus brazos respondiéndole al beso.

El beso fue torpe e intimo, y John lo disfruto como nuca había disfrutado de un beso. Y cuando se separaron pero recuperar el aire John junto sus frentes dejando sus ojos alineados.

 ― ¿Estás seguro de que quieres esto? ―le murmuro Sherlock.

―Nunca había estado tan seguro en mi vida ―le contesto antes de lanzarse a de nuevo a sus labios.

Sherlock sonrió debajo del beso atrayéndolo más hacia él. Quizás no acabaría matando a Papa Noel ni a su hermano, pero lo que si haría sería echarle las culpas a Papa Noel. 

Oh, viejo gordo sabiondo.

_HO, HO, HO y Feliz Navidad._

**Author's Note:**

> Por el amigo secreto del foro I'm Sherlocked, (en ff.net)


End file.
